Saerulis Crystalwing
Saerulis crystalwings are rarely seen, and little is known about them. They are majestic, brightly colored creatures that prefer to remain far from humans. They are so uncommon that local villagers regard them as myth, though others believe them to have existed centuries ago. What little that is known is this: this lovely creatures fly very, very high and are sometimes seen flying over the tops of mountains, traveling to unknown lands. Their flight is silent and graceful, and their swiftness enables them to pass by unnoticed. According to ancient legend, saerulis crystalwings are originally from the Caves of Nareau, where few venture to go. Indeed, their coloring matches jewels brought back from the caves. These glittering caverns are supposedly full of treasures, but not many who venture there return. If one travels to the far off city of Synara, they can find prized jewels that prove these creatures exist. This is because once a year, these creatures molt, and their fallen gems are hunted for. Saerulis crystalwings grow these jewels as if they were scales, and they are made into exquisite jewelry, sold at a steep price to the wealthy. Egg Two golden horns protrude from the shell of this teal egg. Hatchling These hatchlings are extremely heavy, and perhaps because of this, prefer to be carried. Older hatchlings who are learning to fly rarely walk. A magi with a saerulis crystalwing companion should collect shiny objects for the little ones, otherwise jewelry is sure to go missing. Crystalwings are attracted to anything shiny, and hatchlings seem to enjoy eating random objects. Their meals consist of crystals and colorful rocks, and they are partial to anything from the Caves of Nareau. As soon as they are able, crystalwing hatchlings fly to the caves and spend much of their time there. Adult Over the course of three years, crystalwing hatchlings grow rapidly. Young crystalwings are light enough to be carried, but as they grow gleaming feathers, their weight increases. Once these companions reach adulthood, they stand almost as high as a man's chest, and are much heavier than any human. Only their power over air allows them to fly, as they weight as much as a large boulder. It's their lovely golden gems that are responsible for their weight, as well as their curved, golden horns. These horns are unbreakable, and can pierce through wood and even most metal with ease. Saerulis crystalwings also possess long, powerful tails, which they can use as whips. It would be incredibly foolish for any creature or human to attempt to harm a crystalwing. Not only are these creatures very strong, but they have more than one potent power. Saerulis crystalwing companions have magical abilities over both air and stone, and are able to call forth blue and gold crystals from the earth. Though crystalwings usually eat these crystals, they can also be used in spells or collected for hatchlings to eat. Breeding Additional Information * No. 304 * Obtained from the Stream during Magiversary 2012 * Released: May 10, 2012 * Artist: Cassowary * Description: Damien * Event: Saerulis Crystalwing was released as a Magiversary 2012 limited creature. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Magiversary Category:Special Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Crystalwings